Terlambatkah?
by Cactus.mo
Summary: Takdir tak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan. Takdir bahkan terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkan kita. "Ini untukmu!"/"Tetaplah disisiku sekarang dan nanti. Tetaplah bersamaku dan.../"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi.Keluar..
1. Chapter 1

HalLo minna~  
>SaLam KenaL...=^.^=<p>

.  
>M'ap lou adha kesalahan genre ato rating *nyang jelas bukan ratem* ato apaajalah...,<p>

.

Title: Terlambatkah..?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.  
>Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, aneh, ide pasaran, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya<p>

.

Terlambatkah..?

Chapter 1

Happy reading (^^,)

.

Terlambatkah..?

~~ 00 ~~

Hari ini warna langit tak sepekat biasanya, bulan bersinar terang diantara bintang-bintang. Menambah indahnya lukisan langit malam. Semua insan tengah terlelap menikmati indahnya bunga tidur. Tapi tidak untuk laki-laki ini. Sasuke, laki-laki yang selalu tidur tidak lebih dari jam 9 malam, kini masih setia menampakkan onixnya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Berkali-kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kini onixnya menatap hampa dinding kamar. Mengulas kembali kejadian yang lalu.  
>.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

~~ 000 ~~

Salah satu murid dari sekolah ternama, KonohaGakuen. Tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tak menghiraukan teriakan gadis-gadis yang memanggilnya, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Yahh..memang sungguh malang nasib para gadis-gadis itu. Diacuhkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang paling terkenal, baik di kalangan junior, senior, maupun para guru. Pesonanya yang begitu kuat mampu menarik hati setiap wanita. Selain itu pemuda ini juga memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Dia selalu menduduki peringkat kedua se-sekolahan dibawah Nara Shikamaru. Dia juga menjadi ketua klub basket bersama teman baiknya Uzumaki Naruto.

Kini kakinya telah menapak lantai di depan pintu kelasnya. Berencana untuk masuk setelah menggeser pintu yang hanya terbuka sebagian. Telapak tangannya masih menyentuh knop pintu setelah membukanya secara perlahan, tiba-tiba...

GREBB..

**SASUKE**

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Sembari mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Syu..syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku…aku merindukanmu!" Ucap suara merdu itu dengan terbata.

Aku merasakan kehangatan mengalir dalam tubuhku. Merasakan lengan mungil mendekapku dengan erat. Membuat wajahku memanas bukan hanya karena marah tapi juga karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu saat berada dalam posisiku sekarang ini. Berdiri di dekat pintu kelas dan di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis yang tak aku ketahui, di hadapan teman-temanku. Aku yang tersadar dari keterkejutanku langsung melepas pelukan itu dengan kasar. Lalu ku balikkan tubuhku untuk menatap seseorang yang telah berani memelukku. Bukan, bukan mempermasalahkan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba, karena akupun pernah mengalami sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Tapi karena kekasihku tengah berada di dalam kelas dan kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah tubuhku berbalik, aku memperhatikannya. Melihat dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia tidak memakai seragam siswi konohagakuen. 'Mungkin dia murid baru' hanya itu yang terlintas dalam otakku. Kini pandanganku tertuju pada matanya. Meminta penjelasan lebih darinya. Tapi dia tak kunjung berbicara. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya yang tengah tersenyum. Aku mulai tak sabar...

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memelukku. Apa orangtuamu tak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun?" Sebuah kalimat yang cukup pedas dengan sukses keluar dari bibirku.

Aku melihat dengan mataku, senyumnya mulai memudar bahkan hilang dan cairan bening mulai keluar dari kedua mata gadis itu yang kemudian turun membasahi pipinya. Dia melangkah mundur, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Namun masih bisa aku dengar dengan kedua telingaku.

"Ada apa de..denganmu? kau berbeda..hiks..kau hiks kau.. bukan Sa..suke..ku!" Ucap gadis itu di sela tangisnya.

Gadis itu membaliknya tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang gemetar karena tangisnya. Yang kemudian ia pergi menghilang karena langkahnya. Kini kalimat itu selalu terngiang dalam telingaku.

**END FLASHBACK**

**SASUKE**

"Kau berbeda...kau bukan Sasukeku..kau berbeda…kau- Arggh…" Ucapku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia temanku, teman terbaikku atau bahkan kekasihku atau dia hanya salah peluk? Tapi kekasihku hanya satu, aku tak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Tapi kenapa dia tahu namaku? Menyebutku sebagai miliknya. Lalu saat dia memelukku kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda? sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dan kini telah kembali? Tapi jika benar dia temanku, kenapa orangtuaku tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Apa orangtuaku melewatkannya saat menceritakan seluruh temanku. Ahh..ini gara-gara efek kecelakaan yang menimpaku tiga bulan lalu, aku jadi lupa semuanya. Aku jadi sulit berfikir." Aku menekan belakang kepala dengan kedua tanganku, menenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam kedua lututku yang kini tengah tertekuk.

Aku yang sedari tadi terduduk, kini mulai mencoba merebahkan diri. Memijat-mijat pelan dahiku karena sedari tadi pikiranku terusik oleh kehadiran gadis yang berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku. Bukan, bukan hanya pikiranku tapi perasaanku juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Cara ini sama sekali tidak berhasil, gadis itu masih betah berada dalam pikiranku. Aku mulai menekan tombol Hpku. Memutar menu lagu yang aku punya sambil memasang headset di telingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur.

"Aku akan tanya aniki tentang semua ini mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu.." Ucapku, sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap.

~~00~~

.

Semoga ngga' bosen yaa.. baca fic nie... (~_^)

Mohon Kritik dan Saran

^ω^

.  
>.<p>

Saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para reader dan reviewer..,*bener ngg' tulisanny*

HikariYaKurai : iya..nie fic ad kelanjutanny..,^^

Kimidori hana : orang nyang meluk sasu-kun..,udah ketauan d chap 2.., kalau nyang pacar sasu tunggu ajha chap selanjutny..#plakk

keiKo-buu89 : semoga bisa update cepet..#maksud lho...(?) *ciri author tidak bertanggung jawab*

Atamae Hinasudachi : pacar sasu..(?) ntar ajha yaa~ nunggu chap selanjutny...#plakk

Botol Pasir : hm..? *ane bingung*

uchihyuu nagisa : makasih atz saranny...#peluk2 yuu-san

keiKo-buu89 : semoga bisa update cepet..#maksud lho...(?) *ciri author tidak bertanggung jawab*

mery chan : yaa..maksih saranny..#peluk2 mery-san. Semoga bisa update cepet..#maksud lho...(?) *ciri author tidak bertanggung jawab*

Ai HinataLawliet : gpp. untuk buat happy ending...(?) #saia pikir2 dulu *LahH..(?)

Nadya Funadya : makasih..^^

ryu Uchiha : makasih saranny ^^...Saia akan coba perbaiki..

Dhinie minatsuki amai : makasih saranny...#peluk2 dhinie-san. Emm..mereka ngg' sekelas,,chap atu hina cuma mampir ajha ke kelas sasu...,,

.

WARNING : karena banyakny kekurangan dan hal2 lain yang blom saia cantumin..., *ini fic hasil edit'an...*

~~00~~

.

Semoga ngga' bosen yaa.. baca fic nie... (~_^)

Mohon Kritik dan Saran

^ω^

.  
>.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Terlambatkah..?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.  
>Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, aneh, ide pasaran, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya<p>

.

Terlambatkah..?

Chapter 2

Happy reading (^^,)

.

Terlambatkah..?

~~00~~

Disebuah kamar yang hanya berisikan perabot berwarna soft. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah terduduk diatas kasurnya. Mendekap kedua lututnya erat. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan kecil. Yahh..dia menangis. Hinata menagis. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh.

**FLASHBACK**

Sepasang kekasih tengah duduk di tepi padang bunga _Polianthes tuberosa_, bunga yang hanya mekar pada malam hari. Hinata memang sengaja membawa Sasuke ke padang bunga ini, untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-4. Yahh..bisa dikatakan mereka sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun.

Hinata memilih tempat ini karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka keramaian, dia lebih suka ketenangan. Apa salahnya jika mengajak Sasuke ke tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya senang dan tenang. Berbagi dengan orang lain adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, terlebih pada kekasih. Begitulah pendapat Hinata.

~~ 00 ~~

"Wah., indahnya!" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah ceria saat menatap bunga –bunga yang bergoyang karena terpaan angin. Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan pada padang bunga di hadapannya, walaupun sekedar untuk menatap Sasuke. Hinata sering datang kemari tapi ia tak pernah merasa bosan pada tempat ini.

"Ya, indah..sangat indah" Ucap Sasuke yang seperti sebuah gumaman namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

"Emm..a-aku kira Sasuke takkan pernah bisa kagum pada bunga?" Ucap Hinata yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah ejekan di telinga Sasuke.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Um..selain bunga _Polianthes tuberosa_ Sasuke suka bunga apalagi?" Tanya Hinata demi memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. Walaupun sudah 4 tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Hinata tetap saja merasa malu jika bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya suka pada satu bunga, dan itu bukan _Polianthes tuberosa._" Jawab Sasuke, yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari bunga-bunga. Hinatapun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada onix Sasuke, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Umm,..?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan. Layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Kau." satu-satunya bunga yang bisa membuatku kagum. Membuatku ingin memilikimu selamanya' Ucap Sasuke, walaupun hanya kata 'Kau' yang terdengar oleh Hinata, tapi hal itu telah sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona merah. Layaknya tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Kini tangan Sasuke terangkat. Menyentuh tangan mungil Hinata yang tengah berada di dagunya. Menurunkannya perlahan.

"Hentikan tingkahmu!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata hanya dapat membeku di tempat karena perlakuan Sasuke. Jantungnya sungguh tak terkendali, berdetak begitu cepat. Kini ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap takkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"..." Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara. Perlahan tangan Sasuke tarangkat, membelai wajah salju Hinata. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Hinata. Mulai dari pelipisnya, bergerak turun menuju matanya, pipinya yang merona merah, dan berhenti pada bibir mungil Hinata yang berwarna merah. Begitu menggoda di mata Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku lapar." Sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Bingung akan perkataan Sasuke. Hinata ingin bertanya tapi sesuatu yang lembut menahannya. Sesuatu yang hangat, bibir Sasuke. Yahh..Hinata baru tersadar Sasuke sedang menciumnya. Tapi Hinata hanya terdiam, ia kembali menutup matanya. Ikut merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Sebuah ciuman yang indah, bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu.

1 detik

30 detik

60 detik

"huh..huh.." Hinata menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan kasar, setelah ciuman itu usai. Terlihat Sasuke juga sedang mengatur pernapasan dan detak jantung agar kembali normal.

Kini mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ini untukmu!" Ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan kotak kecil kepada Hinata.

"Emm..apa ini?" Sorot mata lavender menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Buka saja." Rona merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi Sasuke.

Hinatapun membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan.

" Ini..?" Terlihat dua buah kalung dengan cincin indah yang menggantung di sana. Cincin yang bertuliskan S&H di dalamnya.

"Ya, itu cincin. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku. Aku ingin kita terikat selamanya dengan cincin ini." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyibakkan rambut lembut Hinata. Memasangkan kalung pada leher Hinata dan berusaha mengaitkan kunci kalung. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke, membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

cup..

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lagi. Tapi ciuman ini tak berlangsung lama. Bahkan tak sampai 5 detik.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak, mengambil kalung yang satunya lagi. Hendak memakaikan pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum tangan mungil lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang memakaikannya." Ucap Hinata dengan semburat merah yang tak kunjung pudar sedari tadi. Malah terlihat semakin merah.

"Hn"

Kini Hinata mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Berusaha mengaitkan kunci kalung.

"Nah..Selesai" Ucap Hinata sembari menarik tubuhnya menjaga agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Sasuke. Bukannya Hinata tak suka jika berada di dekat Sasuke, tapi ia merasa malu. Yahh..kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah hilang dari diri Hinata.

"Engg..Sa-suke" Sebelum benar-benar menarik jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kekar telah melingkar di pinggangnya. Kini Sasuke tengah memeluknya, memeluk Hinata erat. Seakan tak pernah rela untuk melepasnya.

"Tetaplah disisiku sekarang dan nanti. Tetaplah bersamaku dan aku akan membahagiakanmu" Ucap Sasuke sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Hinata. Menghirup aroma kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku akan di sisimu sekarang dan nanti" Ucap Hinata.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga mereka tersadar hari sudah sangat larut.

"Ayo pulang" Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, untuk membantu Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"I-iya" Hinata menanggapi uluran tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya erat.

~~ 00 ~~

Di perlajalan...

"Sa-Sasuke bisa berhenti sebentar, aku haus! Aku mau beli minuman" Pinta Hinata pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Tengah fokus menyetir mobil.

"Hn" Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Sasuke. Kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah berubah dalam diri Sasuke. Lebih suka berkata Hn daripada Iya.

Sasuke pun memarkirkan mobilnya di kanan jalan, ia harus menyebrang untuk membeli minuman. Hinata hendak membuka pintu mobil, tapi tangan kekar tengah menahannya.

"Biar aku yang membelinya" Ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil dan menyebrang melewati jalan raya yang ramai.

Hinata hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Sasuke berjalan menuju minimarket di sebrang jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum Hinata memudar saat melihat seorang anak kecil tengah berjalan ke tengah jalan raya untuk mengambil bola. Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil mendekati anak kecil itu dan kemudian menggendongnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah utara. Hinata takut, yah..dia sangat takut sekarang. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Hanya satu nama yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang kini tengah bergetar karena takut, "Sa-Sasuke".

SKITT

~~ 00 ~~

Di rumah sakit...

"Sa-Sasuke" Ucap Hinata di sela tangisannya. Berulangkali ia menyebut nama Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Hinata mendekap erat tangan Sasuke, yang kini tengah tertidur di kasur, kamar rawat Sasuke. Bukan..bukan tertidur, tapi tak sadarkan diri.

Brak  
>Pintu kamar rawat Sasuke terbuka dengan kasar. Hinata yang mendengarnya, langsung terlonjak kaget.<p>

"Ka-Kaa-san" Ucap Hinata dengan sangat lirih.

Plak  
>Sebuah tamparan keras di terima Hinata dari Ibu Sasuke.<p>

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Keluar kau dari sini.!" Ucap Mikoto dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Ta-tapi k-kaa-san i-ini.." Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sedih. Ia sedih karena Sasuke kini terbaring lemah. Ia takut. Takut akan kemarahan ibu Sasuke, yang mungkin akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"KELUAR! Kurasa aku tak perlu menunjukkan dimana letak pintu keluarnya.!" Ucap Mikoto menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Kaa-san sudah!" Ucap Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

Hinata berlari, air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Ia tak peduli jika semua orang di rumah sakit menganggapnya gila. Ia tak peduli, sama sekali tidak. Yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

~~ 00 ~~

**END FLASHBACK**

Minna~ boleh minta saran,...(?)  
>Enaknya umur mereka berapa yaa~...?<p>

Keterangan Sementara (umur sasu dan hina sekarang):  
>Sasuke : 18 tahun<br>Hinata : 17 tahun  
>pair lain akan muncul di chap berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya lg...#cengo *abaikn*<p>

"Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang saya buat untuk menghibur reader  
>ato hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu senggang reader dengan membaca..."<p>

.

.

.

Semoga kalian ngga' bosen baca cerita nie (^^,)

Mohon Kritik dan Saran *ojigi*

REVIEW


End file.
